Reference may be had to U.S. Pat. No. 3,806,173 (assigned to the assignee of the present invention) to show the general arrangement of a door closure and lock rod mechanism of the type with which the present invention is concerned.
An important object of the present invention is to provide an improved, simple and rugged locking mechanism of the indicated class which, in and near the locked position, allows some rotation of the lock rod and cam while maintaining its full locking capability. A related object is to provide an improved mechanism of the type indicated which facilitates placing the lock rod actuating handle in its holder under conditions rendering this difficult with known mechanisms. A further object is to provide such an improved mechanism incorporating means which exerts a torque in the locking direction on the cam and connected parts in response to an opening force on the locked door. Another object is to provide improved anti-rack means for such a cargo body or container.
Other objects and advantages will become apparent upon consideration of the present disclosure in its entirety.